On their own
by thessan11
Summary: A story with one of my favorite Characters Qui-gon Jinn and my OC Minaswen as mare padawans, stranded alone on a small forest planet in the middle of nowhere.. now this is a intresting situation indeed... Rated k so far Finally finished!
1. An intresting situation

On their own

_A story with my favourite master Qui-gon, and my OC Minaswen, as mere padawans…__ I don't own Star Wars *sighs* but I do own Mina! _

Chapter one: A rather interesting situation

It was a still and rather chilly morning on the small forest planet of Taurë, one of the locals (a small deer like animal) sneaked down to the large river for a morning drink in the early sunlight. She (for it was a female) had chosen one of the smaller pools at the bottom of a medium size waterfall, big enough to make a good fall, but small enough not to get hurt seriously if falling over. The young hind suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, water dripping from her muzzle and watch the waterfall intensely, and soon enough two splashes, one a bit louder then the second impact, announced that at least two beings had been swiped over the edge. The animal watched for maybe two more seconds, but when two heads broke the surface, the hind escaped into the forest.

-.-.-.-

"Now _that_ was incredibly funny don't you think Qui?" asked Minaswen as she trampled water and shook her raven hair out of her face.

"If you think jumping from a cliff to escape a pack of Force-know-what kinds of animals, being dragged over a waterfall by a river is amusing, then yes this is funny. Not to mention the fact that we are now even more lost, still have no idea what happened to our masters, _and_ are incredibly wet, this is actually very amusing indeed!" Qui-gon gave his friend a sarcastic glare as they started to swim towards the shore.

"Oh don't be so negative! We still got each other right? And our lightsabers? What could possibly go…" She started with a cheeky smile but was cut of by Qui-gon

"Don't you say it!" he growled as they started wade the last bit.

"Don't I say what?" she asked, honestly confused.

"Last time you said 'what could possibly go wrong' we ended up running from our lives from those force forsaken beasts!" Qui-gon got up on the shore and watched the waterfall with a face of hopelessness. "We are farther away from the ship then ever, and I don't even know if we are on the right shore…" He looked so depressed that Minaswen stopped smiling and walked up to him.

"Ehy, we found something out. After all, the force is supposed to be on our side right?" She said and put a hand on his shoulder. "As I said, we still got each other, and our lightsabers, and if we just keep out of trouble and keep calm, we'll be back in the temple before we know it. Trust me!" Qui-gon gave her a distrustful glare.

"Trust you? Are you kidding me Mina?" he asked and crossed his arms. "Last time you said 'trust me' you wanted me to jump of a cliff."

"Ehy!" answered the young Noldo with a hurt face. "It worked, we escaped those Force-forsaken beasts of yours!"

Qui-gon shook his head.

"You're impossible, do you know that?"

"'course I do, a lot of people tell me that every day, you included, and don't give me that glare of yours." She said when Qui-gon gave her one of those later famous glares of questioning. "I did not know there was a waterfall down river!"

"Of course you didn't." he said and rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Come on, If we're supposed to get somewhere today, we're better start walking..."

"You're right." Minaswen still sounded confused. "But Qui…"

"What?!" He snapped. "Don't _you_ trust _me_?!" He turned around and glared at her.

"Of course I trust you Qui…" She said with a suddenly sarcastic smile. "But wouldn't it be better if we walked _up_ river _towards_ the ship?" She gave him a innocent smile, laughed at his suddenly confused face and started to walk in total opposite direction then what he had been. Qui-gon shooked his head at his friends never-ending-optimism and shouted:

"Hey Mina! Wait up!" before he started to run after her, water still dripping from his Jedi robes.

-.-.-.-.-

Love it? Hate it? Review and I might even write the next chapter! XD


	2. A long walk and a dance

Chapter two: A long walk and a dance

"Mina?"

"Mina?!"

"MINASWEN!!"

"Sorry you were saying?" The dark haired noldo looked up at him, as one do if one have been sleeping and just awoke.

"Are you going deaf or something? This is the third time I called you, and you didn't react until now!" Qui-gon was glaring at her, his irritation obvious.

"Calm down hot-head, I was only listening." Mina seemed totally ignorant of her companions feelings, on the other hand, she usually were.

"Listening? To what? The grass grow?" She gave him a glare-of-certain-death.

"No rock-for-brains. I was listening to the trees, they are much more open hearted then at home." At his surprised face she continued. "You mean you _can't_ hear them! Jeez Qui, they have been chattering since we got up from the water, and probably before that but I wasn't listening."

"How in the name of the force can trees talk?" asked Qui-gon still uncertain if Mina was joking or not. She seemed serious to him, but you could never know...

"Well they don't have mouths do they? They are talking with their minds, or at least I think they do, I hear them… well inside my head. It's hard to describe, I've always heard them. Not exactly this clear thou, I think it has something to do with the environment, the trees at home do not like the city." She looked around them. The forest there was thick with large trees, but there was yet much room beneath the trunks, at least were they were walking close to the river not to lose it. In difference from Qui-gon who was very fond of Coruscant, Minaswen always favoured the far away planets with almost no civilisation.

"Well I have never hear them, maybe that has something to do with that I'm human and your not." He said and shrugged. That Mina was not 100 % humanoid was something seldom spoken of among her friends. The most obvious signs were that she was slow in growing, and had better eyes and ears then her human friend. But otherwise, it was just the pointed ears that made her different from the other humanoids in the temple.

"Maybe, but I do still think it's strange." Mina fell silent, lost once again in voices Qui-gon could not hear.

They walked for a time in silence, just feeling the force flow around them made the padawans once again peaceful and calm. Then suddenly Minaswen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Qui-gon!" she hissed making the brown haired human halt and look at her.

"What? What is it?" he asked, lowering this voice to a whisper.

"I don't know, but the trees say we are in trouble…" She looked around. They were standing a bit in to the forest, thick bushes at the beach stopped them from going by the riverside. Qui-gon straightened up and laid a hand on the hilt of his sabre.

"What kind of trouble?" The Padawans moved closer to each other, eyes scanning the area for any signs of movement.

"I don't know but…" she swallowed as a low snarl was heard in the bushes by the river. "That does sound familiar." Qui-gon took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Can we run?" he asked, trusting his friends senses to come up with a solution as they placed themselves back to back. Mina shook her head.

"No, they are to many, and it didn't work last time, but..." She furrowed her brows in thought. "If we show them that we won't go down easily, maybe they will sneak of to seek an easier pray, they are not _that_ many." Qui-gon didn't mention that if this were the same pack of force-forsaken beast, they were not going to run for a couple of burns.

At that moment, the beasts in question showed themselves.

The beast, because that was the best words to describe them with, was huge, as a bear on four legs. In fact, it looked very much like a bear in body, but except this being had no fur, but thick leather looking skin. The head was small, but the jaw was full with razor sharp teeth that dripped of saliva and force-knew-what else. The eyes seemed to shine with pure evil, or at least hunger. The beast snarled and growled as they closed in on the padawans. They were at least twenty, and they were hungry.

"Well.." said Minaswen and activated her white light saber with a gaze at the nearest beast. "Let's dance."

-.-.-.-.-.-

before you say it, yes I know it's short, but I've discovered that it's easier to write shorter chapters so it doesn't get so boring… Anyway R&R!


	3. A dance for 2 or 20

Chapter three: A dance for 2… or 20...

Minaswen had barley activated her light sabre before one of the beasts leapt towards them, forcing the padawans to step aside and away from each other, the huge being then turning on the smaller on the two, namely Mina, who had sunk down in a deep defensive position. Qui-gon was stopped from helping her, by the sudden attack of one of the smaller, but quicker monsters. He spun around, light sabre ready, and the animal fell to the ground, howling in pain from the deep wound in its side. He had no time to finish it of how ever, since one of its pack mates thought this to be the opportune moment to attack. He avoided the attack, and gave the beast a long cut over it's back, not deep enough to stop it, but painful enough to force it in to a temporary retreat. When a small gasp of pain reached his ears he tried to spot Mina among the now more hesitant animals.

The smaller Noldo had done quite well, when the first beast had forced them apart, she had taking in on a more movable pose then Qui-gon, so when the pack leader attacked, she had simply dropped to the ground, using the beasts own weight and speed against it and sent it head-first into a tree. She had barley time to get up again before the next one in the line decided to make a move, and leaped for her. Minaswen send it of with a painful cut over the left side of its face and eye. But when the next beast attacked, when was forced to throw herself to the side and roll around to avoid it, and was caught unaware by the pack leader, who had regained consciousness from the impact of the tree. The gigantic claws but easily thorough the simple Jedi-robes and drew four painful bleeding wounds on the padawans right shoulder. Minaswen gasped in pain and twisted around before the beast had got a grip on her and jammed her light sabre deep into its throat.

The gigantic beast howled once in pain before it collapsed dead upon the ground beside the padawans.

The pack stopped in movement, all eyes fixed upon the still form of their leader. One of the still uninjured sniffed at the body, looked up, then it howled once, and as quick as they had come, the pack of monster-like animals disappeared among the trees.

For awhile nothing was heard except the heavy breathing of the padawans. Then Qui-gon spoke up.

"Mina? Are you alright?" He walked over to the place where his friend still lay upon the ground beside the dead pack leader.

"I... I think so, it got me on the shoulder, but I don't think it's deep." She looked up at him. "Force, if I'd knew it was only to kill the pack leader…" She let her gaze fall upon the still body, still with Minaswen sabre in it's throat.

Qui-gon shrugged then helped her up, then went to regain her sabre for her. He deactivated it and handed it over to her. She took it, with her left hand, Qui-gon noticed. She looked a bit paler then usual, and her robes hang in shreds from her shoulder.

"You know, that looks quite painful." He said and nodded towards her shoulder. "Let's see if we can find some place to wash up." He held up a hand to stop any protests. "We're not continuing before we have washed and fixed that shoulder of yours." His voice was stern and Minaswen rolled her eyes.

"It's not healthy for you have Dooku as a master, I can hear that! You start to sound just like him!" She said with a dramatic gesture (still only with her left arm). Qui-gon smiled and looked towards the shore.

"Can you walk down to the river?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Ehy, it's my shoulder that is hurt not my legs, I can walk perfectly fine!" She said and gave him a killing glare, she hated when people fuzzed over her, something that Qui-gon knew perfectly well, just ignored half of the time. He shook his head and they started to walk down towards the river again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

They reached the shore as the sun started to disappear behind the largest trees, and Minaswen glanced upon the sky as Qui-gon washed and dressed the cuts on her shoulder.

"We should stay here for the night, it's probably not a good idea to run around in the dark." He said when he had finished and sat down beside her on the rock. She nodded.

"Yes, I suppose your right, hopefully we'll be back at the ship tomorrow." She drew the Jedi robes closer around her. "Do you think we'll find our Masters there?" she asked in a smaller voice.

Qui-gon hesitated for a moment, one of the reasons that they had been moving away from the ship in the first hand was that they had been alone there, not a sign of their masters had been found around the smoking debris, but he didn't want to remind her about that.

"Of course, or maybe even before, they are probably looking for us all over, I think we can expect one of the largest lectures _ever_ from our Masters." He smiled against her. She returned the smile.

"Let's sleep, we are going to need the energy tomorrow.." she said and yawned as she cuddled up against him. Qui-gon nodded, and soon the padawans was fast asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

R&R all readers out there!


	4. Jump for it!

Chapter four: Jump for it!

The next day Qui-gon awoke when the first rays of the sun shone him straight in the face. He immediately noticed one very vital thing: He was alone.

"Mina? Minaswen? Hey! Where are you?! This isn't funny you know!" He rose and looked around, but the beach was and remained: empty.

"Minaswen!" He took a few hesitant steps into the forest… and was knocked to the ground by someone falling down from the tree.

"Morning sunshine!" laughed the black haired noldo as she pulled Qui-gon back to his feet. "To bad I didn't bring a camera! The look upon you face is one I shall treasure forever!"

"That was _not_ funny!" he growled and glared at her. "I thought you had wandered of and got lost or something! Where were you by the way?"

"While you slept, I decided to go and get some breakfast, I hate waking you up, and sitting watching you snoring is no fun at all. Here, it's not poisonous, not to me at least." She gave him a small bag, made from large leafs. As he opened it, Qui-gon saw several large apple-looking fruits.

"Wow, thank you." He took a bite from one of them, it tasted wonderful, and he suddenly realised how hungry he was, and the fruit tasted really good.

A few minutes later they broke up from their "camp" and started walking up river again. They held good speed, and soon they found that they were…

"We're on the wrong side!" exclaimed Qui-gon and pointed towards the opposite beach were a cliff hung out over the water. "There is the cliff were we fell in last time!" He hung his shoulders in defeat, for the current was strong and there was no chance to swim over. Minaswen however, did not sound so depressed.

"Well… We can't cross here, that is for certain. But maybe…" The young padawan looked both upriver and down river before she spoke again. "If we go a bit more upriver, the river grows narrower, only a meter or two in breadth, we should almost be able to jump, or at least swing us over."

Qui-gon stared at her, and then in the direction she pointed.

"How can you see that?" he asked looking at her again. She shrugged.

"Dunno, I guess I use my eyes!" She smiled at him and started walking again, Qui-gon beside her.

They soon came to the point she had talked about. The current was strong and the water seemed to boil underneath them when they stood on the beach. But it was narrow, and should be no problem to jump at all.

"Right, who goes first?" said Qui-gon after a few quiet moments when they had been watching the river and the opposite beach.

"I'll go!" said Minaswen at once. "After all, this was my idea, and I want to find out if it works!" and before Qui-gon could object, or even react, he felt her pushing of with the force and take an elegant jump over the river. She landed on her feet and turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Come on then! I want to get going!"

Encouraged by her success, Qui-gon followed her example.

But when he pushed of, he felt a gentle touch against his mind, lost concentration and fell straight into the river!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DUM DUM DUM!!! XD Sorry for the long update, but I have had my hands full with grades and stuff. Merry Christmas!


	5. A wet reunion

Chapter five: A wet reunion

"QUI-GON!" Minaswen stared for a moment where her friends head had disappeared underneath the swirling water. Then she started moving down river, shouting his name as she jumped over logs and other things in her way. A couple of times she thought she saw a glimpse of his robes but it disappeared before she could be sure…

A thick shrubbery forced her to leave the riverbank for a couple of moments and when she got close to it again, she realised that she was much higher then the lowest shore. Cursing as she went, the noldo continued her search, painfully aware of that for every passing moment Qui-gon was probably brought quickly back to the place were they had started.

Suddenly she spotted a figure on the beach ahead and she rushed towards it.

"Please don't be dead, _please_ don't be dead!!" she whispered as she took in the soaked and lifeless form of her lifelong friend. The brown haired boy did not stir as she approached him.

"Come on you stupid human, wake up..!" she shook his shoulder, pleading with the force to let him be alive.

"BOOOOO!" Minaswen yelped and fell backwards as Qui-gon suddenly sat up, smiling broadly at her.

"That… was… _not _funny." She gasped and glared at him.

"But you fell for it, admit it." The green eyed padawan smirked. Minaswen growled and rose.

"Wonderful, now I got sand in my hair, it takes _ages_ to get it out." She muttered and send another potential death glare in Qui-gons direction.

"If it helps, I'm all wet." He said and rose as well. "How much more down river are we?"

"About 200 meters, you managed to get up before the cliff." She said and turned towards him again. "But we were going here anyway, since the ship was almost straight into the forest from the cliff. By the way, _why_ did you fall into the river? It was an easy jump!"

"I don't know, something distracted me." When Minaswen gestured for him to continue he shrugged.

"I don't know it felt almost like…"

*_Padawan. Would you mind stop ignoring me for five seconds?* _a familiar voice growled thorough their master-padawan bond. Qui-gon stopped talking with his mouth half open.

*_Master? Is that you? Where _are_ you?* _Minaswen merely rolled her eyes when Qui-gon didn't finish his sentence and let her gaze wonder towards the gigantic cliff a few meters ahead. And stared in confusion.

*_Currently?* _Answered the dry voice of Dooku *_on a cliff of some sort, next to a large river*_

"Wen, you won't believe this, but our masters are.." Qui-gon started eagerly when Minaswen cut him of.

"Right over there." He twisted around and saw to familiar shapes on their way down from the cliff the padawans had jumped of.

"Master!" Minaswen cried happily as the figures approached and rushed to meet them. Qui-gon followed, with perhaps a little more dignity and grace then his friend.

"Easy there Minaswen, I'm not young anymore." Gasped the gray-haired master Galwaron as Minaswen flung herself into his arms. "And why in the name of the force are you covered in sand? And why is your robe cut open? Are you hurt?"

"No, not bad at least!" Minaswen answered hugging the Jedi-Master tighter

"And why is my padawan dripping of river water?" said a quite amused Dooku as he gave Qui-gon a welcoming hug.

"Long story master." Answered Qui-gon in an attempt to shake it of.

"Not that long." Smirked Minaswen from her Masters arms.

"Another important question before you two start to fight." Cut Master Dooku of with a frown. "Why didn't you stay by the ship?"

"You weren't there!" said Minaswen sounding upset. "And when we tried to find you, we were.."

"Attacked by a pack of _really_ hungry monsters." Qui-gon chipped in. "They hunted us out on that cliff, and then _she_ made us jump down into the river." He added pointing accusingly at Minaswen. Galwaron sighed.

"I really can't leave you out of sight a moment, can I padawan?" He said glancing down at the dark haired Noldo.

"Why would you?" came her muffled reply.

"Let's get back to the ship, so that the emergency shuffle don't have to wait for us." Said Dooku. "I think these two have had quite enough of adventures for two days."

"But hang on." Said Qui-gon suddenly. "Where were _you_ two all the time?"

"Now that Padawan." Said Dooku with a low growl. "Is a _really _long story that doesn't have to be told right now." Master Galwaron chuckled and blinked at his padawans questioning glare.

"I'll tell you that next time you're bored." Whispered the grey haired master as they started to walk after Qui-gon and Dooku back towards the ship.

THE END

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hehe,finally finished, so now I can fully concentrate on my next fanfic, that will include, Qui-gon Dooku and a lot of gigant robo…. Ups, you'll have to wait and see XD R&R


End file.
